Moi, j'y crois
by DisneyTrash
Summary: One-shot ! Lexa et Clarke se retrouvent dans la même pièce quelques mois après les événements de Mount Weather. Le sang va t-il couler ? Bon je crains un peu pour le résumé mais promis c'est mieux à l'intérieur !


**Note d'auteur :** **YO ! Comment ça va tout le monde ? Oui bon ok ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre ! Mais baissez les armes ceci est un gage de paix (et d'amour) ! Un petit** _ **one shot**_ **sur Clexa, autrement dit Lexa et Clarke, mes petites chéries ! Vivement la saison 3 ! Pour ceux qui n'ont aucune idée de quoi je parle, vraiment désolée ! Mais je vous invite fortement à regarder la série** _ **The 100**_ **! (Surtout pour la fin de la saison 1 et la saison 2) Pour ce qui est d'« Entre le soleil et la lune » je posterai le nouveau chapitre après mon dernier partiel c'est à dire le 15 ! A une ou deux semaines près... Bah quoi ? Je prépare la deuxième partie et je veux faire cela bien ! Mais bref ! Encore merci à tous les lecteurs ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire ou à m'envoyer un mp si vous êtes timide !**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Lexa tournait en rond. Littéralement. Indra avait quitté la salle dix minutes plus tôt pour aller chercher son « invité ». Lexa essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de garder une attitude stoïque et contrôlée. Mais elle attendait, non espérait cet instant depuis des mois. Au moment où elle avait tourné le dos à la jeune femme, toutes ses émotions, tout ses souvenirs précieux avaient volé en flammes. Lexa avait senti que ses décisions en tant que Commandeur avaient étouffé le peu de sensibilité qui lui restait. Le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé avec la blonde s'évanouissait progressivement pour ne laisser place qu'au silence du deuil. Le sien. Sombre et profond. Pour être honnête, Lexa pensait se tenir au fond du gouffre depuis la mort de Costia. Seule l'idée d'offrir la paix et l'équilibre à son peuple apportait un rayon de lumière dans ses ténèbres. Puis Clarke avait envahi son espace. Intérieur et extérieur. Lexa n'avait pu que subir, encaisser les coups que lui infligeait la blonde. Quand ce n'était pas à propos de sa force de caractère, Lexa était percutée par l'innocence de son cœur, la ferveur et la loyauté dans ses yeux. Elle avait connu avec Costia l'inconstance de l'océan, sa douceur puis sa fureur. Mais Clarke. La fille qui était tombée du ciel sommeillait tel un volcan dont le feu sauvage bouillait sans interruption. Lexa s'était approchée de bien trop près pour ne pas recevoir de sévères brûlures. Elle les avait accueillies avec délice. La blonde avait été un écho constant dans ses oreilles. Un bruit si persistant qu'elle devait agir pour trouver sa source. Ce bruit l'avait sortie de sa torpeur et craqué sa carapace. Leur baiser avait été l'illustration d'une défaite et la renaissance d'une femme. Même si finalement, la brune avait été rejetée, ses murs étaient enfin détruits. Elle était libre ! Ce n'était pas sans conséquence mais l'espoir se tenait là, vivant, prêt à être embrassé. Lexa songeait à la montagne à présent. Indra n'était toujours pas revenue alors le Commandeur laissait ses souvenirs la transporter. Ils ne pouvaient pas la rendre heureuse mais ils pouvaient l'apaiser. Lexa n'avait jamais regretté sa décision. Elle en souffrait toujours mais le prix à payer était mineur comparé à la sauvegarde de son peuple. Le Commandeur avait rempli sa tâche. Lexa s'était détruite. En un sens, Clarke était simplement devenu un autre démon à affronter la nuit dans ses cauchemars. Les premiers mois, Lexa avait rêvé que la blonde la pourchassait dans la forêt et qu'au moment où elle allait la rattraper, Clarke disparaissait dans le vent. Lexa arrêtait alors de courir et cherchait désespérément à son tour, la femme qu'elle aimait. Mais lorsqu'elle la retrouvait, Clarke redevenait le chasseur et Lexa devait fuir de nouveau. Toutes les nuits, la brune se réveillait en sueur, épuisée et triste de se sentir si seule alors que son peuple vivait heureux.

Lexa se retourna vers la porte d'entrée en entendant des pas approcher. Le moment était venu. Indra entra suivie de Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia et Lincoln. Son général se plaça sur le côté, mains sur le pommeau de son épée. Lexa avait ordonné qu'on laisse ses armes au peuple du ciel. Elle savait qu'aucun n'était assez stupide pour attenter à sa vie. Ou du moins elle l'espérait. Ils se tenaient en face d'elle, tête haute, regard méfiant ou haineux. Lexa n'osait pas encore croiser le regard de leur leader. La brune sentait parfaitement cette chaleur familière qui émanait de la blonde, mais le Commandeur avait des devoirs. Lexa pouvait attendre. Elle salua poliment ses invités, leur souhaita la bienvenue à Polis puis les invita à s'asseoir à sa table. Elle parla par la suite de ses raisons, les mêmes qu'elle avait donné à Clarke. Bellamy restait le visage clos mais son corps se détendait au fur et à mesure de son discours comme soulagé d'un poids. Octavia était son opposé. Sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées, poings serrés... Lexa était impressionnée du contrôle qu'exerçait la jeune femme pour se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge. Ou peut-être savait-elle que seule sa mort l'attendait si elle agissait ainsi ?

Après avoir achevé son petit discours, Lexa regarda enfin Clarke. Elle était belle. Ses cheveux semblaient encore plus blonds, ses yeux plus bleus. Sa peau était un peu tannée par le soleil, elle avait dû travailler à l'extérieur pendant un bon bout de temps. Elle ne souriait pas, ne soupirait pas, mais elle fixait Lexa au point de ne plus cligner des yeux. Le Commandeur n'était pas inconfortable mais elle ignorait ce que la blonde cherchait dans son visage. Du regret ? De l'indifférence ? Le silence s'épaississait mais Lexa n'avait plus rien à dire. Elle s'était excusée mais elle ne demanderait pas pardon. Elle avait offert un nouveau pacte ou plutôt la continuation du premier. La brune ne demandait pas d'oublier mais d'avancer. Le peuple du ciel pouvait soit accepter soit refuser. Dans le fond, peu lui en importait. Ce peuple n'était pas le sien. Lincoln parla le premier. Ce traître. Lexa ne le regardait pas, refusant de détacher son regard de la blonde. Bellamy reprit ensuite la parole. Octavia resta silencieuse. Ils attendaient à présent la décision de leur leader. Clarke ne prononçait aucun mot mais Lexa avait apprit à lire ce corps, ces postures, ces minuscules réflexes qui trompaient un état d'esprit agité. Il n'y avait pas de pardon ou de compréhension dans les yeux de la jeune femme mais Lexa n'était pas intéressée par cela. Clarke pouvait la détester. Clarke pouvait même la haïr. Lexa s'était torturée suffisamment de temps ces derniers mois pour comprendre qu'il y avait une part personnelle d'acceptation nécessaire pour avancer. Accepter ses actions, ses décisions, et surtout leurs conséquences. Lexa savait ce qui s'était passé dans la montagne. C'était pour cela qu'elle cherchait dans les yeux de Clarke ce sentiment d'acceptation. Pas la résignation ou le désespoir mais l'assurance que la blonde avait su se relever au lieu de se laisser dévorer par ses démons. Mais pour la première fois le commandeur échouait à lire le regard de son ancienne alliée. Il n'y avait rien excepté de la détermination dans ces yeux bleus.

Au bout de longues minutes, Clarke parla d'une voix ferme, son peuple acceptait le nouveau pacte et s'engageait à n'exercer aucune représailles. Les deux jeunes femmes savaient qu'ils agissaient de menaces illusoires mais cela avait besoin d'être dit. Le peuple du ciel ne pardonnait pas mais souhaitait la paix. A la surprise du commandeur, Clarke demanda une audience privée avec elle. Indra refusa immédiatement. Octavia quitta la salle suivie de Lincoln. Bellamy la regardait incertain et peut-être effrayé du manque d'émotion sur le visage de son amie. Lexa inspira profondément puis d'un geste elle ordonna à son général de partir. Avec Bellamy. Enfin, elles étaient seules. Lexa se leva et saisit deux verres. En silence, elle remplit les coupes et en offrit une à Clarke.

« Si tu as demandé à me voir seule pour déclarer ta haine et ta déception sans borne, tu peux partir tout de suite. Je ne m'excuserai pas d'avantage Clarke. Tu sais que je n'ai pris aucun plaisir à te trahir. J'ai souffert de cette décision. Tu l'as vu. Mais comme tu dois le savoir à présent la survie dépend aussi du sacrifice des autres. »

Lexa se tenait contre la table, profil offert à la blonde qui n'avait pas touché à sa coupe. Le commandeur se demandait encore et encore « Que me veux-tu Clarke ? », « Qu'attend-tu de moi ? ». Lorsque la blonde parla se fut d'une voix ferme, contrôlée, mais la brune avait appris à déjouer ces tours de passe-passe. Si Lexa avait été une toute autre personne, Clarke aurait craqué depuis longtemps. Mais la jeune femme devait maintenir un semblant de carapace, de dureté face à la femme qui lui avait tourné le dos et anéanti ses espoirs.

« Effectivement, je t'ai détestée, maudite, j'ai rêvé de te tuer une dizaine de fois, je me répétais à quel point toute la souffrance que j'avais infligé aurait pu être évitée si tu n'avais pas... Si tout ne reposait pas sur ta décision. Mais contrairement à ce que tu penses, je sais que tu as pris... je ne sais pas si on peut dire la bonne décision, mais en tout cas celle qui te permettait d'atteindre ton objectif. Tu m'as trahie. Peut-être que si j'avais escaladé cette montagne avec toi, les choses auraient été différentes. On aurait pris la décision ensemble. Mais tu étais seule et le temps pressait. Tu as choisi de sauver ton peuple. J'ai tué Finn pour rien et tu as sauvé ton peuple.

– Finn n'est pas mort en vain Clarke. Il est mort parce qu'il était un meurtrier et qu'il devait payer pour ses crimes. Si tu n'avais pas eu le courage d'enfoncer ta lame dans sa chair, il aurait subi les souffrances imposées par mon peuple.

– Mais je te faisais confiance. Toi et moi. Toi et moi contre eux, Lexa. On était censées... Retrouver et sauver nos peuples ensemble ! Lorsque tu m'as abandonnée, j'ai dû tuer une population entière. Des innocents. Des enfants. Des enfants, Lexa...

– Tu ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se produire Clarke. Tu parles en t'imaginant des réalités qui n'existeront jamais. Il y aurait eu des morts Clarke, ne serait-ce que parce que mon peuple souhaitait se venger et répandre le sang. Les hommes de la montagne auraient pû prendre des otages, menacer la vie des prisonniers... Ce qui s'est passé au final, appartient à ta réalité, celle que tu dois accepter en tant que leader.

– J'ai essayé. J'essaye. Mais tout ce que je vois est l'ombre d'un ballon en plastique. Ou d'une poupée. Ou du visage et des cris de Jasper. J'ai... Tu as déjà entendu tes amis étouffer leurs sanglots au creux de leurs bras ? Toutes les nuits ?

– Tu as sauvé ton peuple.

– Au détriment d'un autre.

– Cela commence toujours comme cela Clarke. Il n'y a pas de solution miracle. De paix absolue. Pas aujourd'hui. Pas dans ce monde. Il y aura toujours un ennemi au détour du chemin. Il faut tuer pour comprendre la valeur de la vie.

– C'est tellement plus simple de rejeter la faute sur ta trahison. Mais je suis celle qui a abaissé le levier, pire je suis celle qui a eu l'idée. L'idée de tous les tuer. Je n'ai jamais voulu être un leader Lexa. Tu penses que je suis née pour cela mais regarde moi ! Je n'ai plus rien. Je suis vide. De sens. D'émotion. J'ai cru que le fait de venir à Polis, de te revoir... Je ne sais pas. J'ai cru que quelque chose pouvait naître en moi. Je voulais de nouveau ressentir cette douleur que tu m'as infligée parce que... je ne peux pas avancer dans cet état Lexa. Si je n'arrive pas à tourner la page alors... alors... »

Lexa posa son verre et se plaça face à la blonde, elle s'agenouilla puis lentement saisit les mains tremblantes de la femme qui hantait ses nuits.

« Je n'ai rien de plus à t'offrir, Clarke, que mon soutien. Je pourrais te raconter ma vie, te prouver qu'il faut parfois sacrifier son présent pour protéger son futur. Je pourrais te dire que la haine est un sentiment assez puissant pour te relever mais aussi pour te détruire complètement. Je pourrais te dire que ces visages que tu vois la nuit auront une emprise sur toi uniquement si tu les laisses apparaître. Tout cela Clarke, je peux te l'apprendre. Mais, et je pense que tu le sais, au final tu es seule face à cette épreuve. Ce sont tes décisions, tes victimes que tu dois affronter. Si tu es capable de me pardonner, je serai à tes côtés. Mais il y a des combats dans ce monde qui se font seuls. Et je pense que tu es plus forte que tu ne le penses Clarke qui vient du ciel. Je pense que tu es la personne la plus forte que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

– Combattre mes démons... Tu en fais partie tu sais ? J'étais tellement... blessée Lexa. J'ai commencé à avoir des crises d'angoisse. Je refusais de retourner au camp. Je savais que ma mère ou Bellamy aurait pris soin de moi mais c'était comme une punition. Il fallait que je souffre. Que je sois seule, triste, désespérée...Je cherchais ce que tous ces innocents avaient pû ressentir au moment où l'air externe s'est infiltré. A chaque fois que je dormais dans un village, j'observais tout ces gens vivre ensemble, les enfants surtout, parfois j'aidais même pour de petites tâches. Et au moment où je respirais avec un peu plus de sérénité, où ce poids dans ma poitrine disparaissait, je refaisais une crise. Toujours. Un putain de pas en avant Lexa pour une longue glissade en arrière. J'ai cru que j'allais perdre la raison. Tu sais ce dont j'ai le plus peur ? Ne pas y arriver. Passer ma vie à courir après la Clarke que j'étais, celle qui croyait en des principes nobles avec une moralité très inspirée des contes de fées ! Mais... mais j'ai tué tellement de gens Lexa... je sais que c'était pour sauver mon peuple. Mais je suis épuisée. Je suis épuisée tout le temps Lexa. Je... je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux et les voir là tous allongés couvert de... J'ai peur, j'ai si peur de fermer les yeux. »

La brune avait le cœur serré en entendant la confession de la jeune femme. Clarke restait une petite fille envoyée à une mort certaine mais forcée de se battre pour survivre. Elle savait ce qu'on attendait d'elle mais les conséquences découlant de ses actes l'atteignaient trop durement. Clarke ressemblait à Lexa. La Lexa de Costia. Celle d'avant. Il y avait un adage chez son peuple qui se résumait en ces quelques mots : « L'homme qu'on a été fera toujours partie de celui qu'on deviendra. ». Lexa avait essayé de renier son passé, ou du moins de s'en détacher au point de se créer comme une seconde vie, une seconde personnalité. Mais cela importait peu, car Clarke pleurait silencieusement à présent et le Commandeur ne pouvait pas la tenir dans ses bras. C'était trop attendre de la blonde. Les mains devraient suffire. Aucune des deux jeunes femmes n'étaient prête pour des gestes d'affection aussi ouverts. Lexa s'étonnait de n'avoir encore versé aucune larme. Alors qu'elle attendait, en respectant le silence imposé par Clarke, les quatre mains jointes, Lexa sentit une petite chaleur naître dans son corps. Elle observait le visage baissé de la blonde, son regard focalisé sur ses mains. Et elle serrait, fort. Une douce flamme d'espoir naissait sous les cendres de la trahison. Lexa le ressentait et s'en émouvait, surprise d'espérer encore un bonheur presque interdit. Mais il était tôt. Tellement tôt. Clarke se tenait devant elle mais pour combien de temps encore ? Quelle relation pourrait découler de ce qui s'était passé ? Lexa s'interrogeait. Elle sentit alors le regard de Clarke se poser sur elle. Les sentiments s'exposaient dans cet échange, un panel qui terrifiait les deux jeunes femmes. La peur prenait le dessus sur le commandeur, peu habitué à se dévoiler ainsi... Puis le soleil l'éblouit, Clarke avait sourit, timide et nerveuse mais sincère. Alors Lexa respira une grande bouffée d'air et sourit à son tour. Ce n'était rien. Mais cela suffisait. Parce qu'elles recommençaient...


End file.
